1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure regulating installation or unit for modifying the air pressure in vehicle tires while traveling, and includes a compressed air source which is connected to the tire via supply lines, in which rotors, control valves with shutters, and at least one adjustable regulator valve with modulated relay valve are included.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tire pressure regulating units of the aforementioned general type are known in several forms, such as from German Pat. No. 27 36 603. A principal problem with tire pressure regulating units is that the control operations and also the work operations have to be realized via a single line, because it is impossible to realize the installation of a second rotor in the axle. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a shutter between the control valve and the tire, even if such a throttle means opposes the aim of rapid inflation and bleeding. The shutter must be extremely small in conformity with the highest tire regulation pressure. This results in substantial throttling of the air passage at low regulation pressures, and consequently long bleeding times.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tire pressure regulating unit with control valves and shutters in the tires of the type initially mentioned, wherein, by the use of simple means, short bleeding times are obtained even for low regulation pressures.